Beckon
by Trial of Ash
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke - Attraction starts...what comes after?
1. Chapter 1

Beckon

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked and reached out to block the exit with his arm, the brunette infront of him stopped and glared at him.

"Move. Dobe." Sasuke's monotonous voice was barely tinged with irritation as he spoke out.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Naruto said, ocean blue eyes steeled with determination as he tried to catch the gaze of the brunette but failing to do so since Sasuke could not be bothered to grace him with a glance.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Sasuke replied as he finally looked away from the knob of the door and stared right at him. Always, his stare disarms Naruto and made him feel as if he is naked and very exposed.

Naruto's heart did a small flip at that question. Somehow he allowed himself a little hope. He had been waiting for the Uchiha ever since he left, it has been years but try as he might Naruto could not forget about the infuriately arrogant bastard that taunted his existence everyday of his life since they met. He didn't realized when had they become friends but somehow throughout the years they have progressed from being instant rivals to friends and then to something else that both were afraid to name.

They tried their best to be oblivious to their attraction for each other. Sasuke was more successful at ignoring his feelings by focusing on his one goal in life but Naruto has always been more upfront and so begins the precarious dance that the choreographer has forgotten to draw an end to.

"I'm not sure…but at least I can move on." Naruto replied and Sasuke wondered how much the Dobe has grown during his absence, mentally and physically. Maybe it was time to let it out…there was no point in dragging the issue anymore.

"You are a weakness I can't afford and you're a weakness I can't resist." Sasuke answered simply and took a step forward to Naruto's body that was leaning by the wall. He peered into deep blue eyes that he could so easily get lost in and tried to gauge his reaction to his answer.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he heard what the brunette said…and couldn't help but feel indignant.

"What do you mean I'm a weakness to you? I'm so much better than you…I fight better then you and I'm bigger than yo…"

"Dobe. By what I said, I meant that you're important to me." Sasuke said as he sighed inwardly and retracted whatever positive thoughts he was thinking about earlier on. Obviously, the Dobe will never change…but that's what makes his Dobe special.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stolen Hearts_

_The stone paved road was empty, the silence only disrupted by the rustling of the Sakura trees and the soft flow of the river that flanked it's side, the water creating a tinkling, crystal clear rhythm...something of that like a wind chime. Few used this path for they preferred the shorter route by the main road. I loved it. The solitude of the park and the transient beauty of the flowers gave me a brief respite before the start of another hectic day as I strolled through it leisurely._

_This morning was just like any other...but as all mortals are, we never see what's coming right ahead of us. We walk blind and unprepared, too self-assured and ambivalent to think about the little knick knacks of Destiny's idle mind. Which was just as well, I think, considering how tiring it would to be living in suspended motion all the time trying to figure out if some event at the next turn is going to knock you off your feet?_

_I don't think we even noticed when the strings of fate started to get entangled and steered our lives into an abrupt u-turn. We brushed passed by each other on that stone paved road without the slightest inkling that it was the end of life as we know it. What lies ahead of us? I was definitely not expecting romance and love to happen anytime soon because I don't need it. But as I said, Destiny always has surprises in store for you...well, us...I guess. _

_Our initial meeting was not a good start...our animosity for each other crackled in the air around us. I wonder there and then at those intense feelings the stranger sparked in me but try as I might, I could not figure out the reason why. I hated his arrogant and impertinent tone he took to the senior staff and to me as well. We were of the same age...held the same position and coincidentally graduated from the same university, though I don't remember ever having seen him at all. He revealed to me much later into our relationship that he noticed me since we were freshman but he never had the courage to approach me because I was always constantly sought after by everyone, he thinks I wouldn't have the time for him and also he didn't think I would be gay. Well, I was and everyone knew it. How could he not heard any about rumors about me?_

_Anyway, back to our first meeting where we were introduced to each other in the most unconventional way._

_In the washroom, where he caught me with my zipper stuck midway up cursing and struggling like a fool and sprouting profanities throughout the episode. Instead of walking out of the washroom to leave me alone to my humiliation, he stood there and looked. He stood there quiet and unmoving not even bothered to do anything to help like he was watching some sort of freak show! Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. He walked towards me, brushed my hands off and gave a harsh tug at my silk shirt, freeing it from the zipper's head before giving me a smug smirk and walk through the door and insulting me on the way._

_"Dobe." _

_It was the first thing he said to me...not his name or some advice on where to get pants with better zipping function but an insult. Now, that made my blood boil. _

_"Well! Same to you duck head!" I shouted at the top of my lungs unable to be professional and rein in my temper. _

_I didn't realize that it was at that moment, I had started to fall for him. Although I hated him from the start, he was already something I couldn't take my mind off. Every moment that came after was me trying to get even with him, to outdo him at work and unconsciously, a need to want to follow in his footsteps._

_Unconventional...that was the word to describe us and our relationship. There was no normalcy to be found in how an average couple would fall in love. We started out with explosives to our ammunition, progressively downgraded to machine guns before proceeding to using shotguns and finally, it was after many trials and tribulations and when we were forced to managed a multi-million project together that we called it a truce and put an end to our war._

_Love then burrowed its way into our hearts stealthily but not un-noticed and neither of us wanted to admit it to each other first. We danced around each other, shy and unsure, waiting and trying to figure out what the attraction between us meant. What it would mean for both of us if we were to acknowledge our attraction and start a relationship. We were both men and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the consequences. But he was the brave one..._

_He didn't even have to speak...just one kiss was all it took and it seems that at that moment, my heart decided that it was his to keep forever if he wishes so._


	3. Chapter 3

Be Good to Yourself

**This one shot is inspired by Jason Mraz's – Details in the fabric and A Beautiful Mess**

**Be Good to Yourself.**

"_Our meeting was not pre-ordained by fate or destiny. It was of one arranged for the convenience of another."_

Like a flower on the verge of blossoming, his tears perched on the edge of his eyelid threatening to fall over. No matter how many times he was broken, he found no strength to end the vindictive relationship. He laughed bitterly at how weak he had become, he had thrown all his pride away in order to gain the love of one man who wanted nothing from him. How pathetic was that? He got so used to the darkness and the pain provided by that man that the world did not felt right without that mind crippling torment.

But if everything was fine, why were his tears still flowing?

'_Nothing has been right for a long time…what will it take for you to open your eyes? Remember what he said?' _A voice in the corner of his mind spoke to him. He knows the owner of that voice very well. It belonged to someone who still longs for that happily-ever-after that he had read in those fairy tales, it belonged to someone who still clung on to hope and craved for freedom that was long due. That voice belonged to him when he was young and full of dreams…before he was broken.

'_Be good to yourself…' _

The echo of a warm and comforting voice came drifting back to him and he was transported back to two weeks ago when he met that blue eye blond. It was not the first time he had seen him though. So many times they had brushed past each other by the lobby and corridor, despite being neighbors for more than three years; they barely smiled to each other. They had to be involved a scuffle before they were truly acquainted.

That day was like one of the many he had experienced. Except this time, the asshole really bought his wife with him. How she accepted his other way of life…he could never understand nor would he want to. He would have remained calm and swallowed all the degrading insults thrown at him as he was ravaged by that cold-hearted jerk but his control was wrenched away from him when he saw her stepped out from behind the pillar. Her superiority over him in his lover's life was already humiliating enough and to let her witness the things he had to go through in order to get fucked by that man was more than enough to make him snap.

He could not stop himself as he pushed away from the sweaty body pressing him against the wall and strode over to where she was standing. He heard the resounding slap against her face and her gasp of pain and surprise before he realized he had laid his hand on her, the next second, he was span over so fast that he lost his footing and landed on the ground. His lover was bellowing and landing swift kicks to his abdomen, all the while screaming at him and reminding him of his position. He tried to retaliate but was only rewarded with harder kicks.

He did not know how he managed to do it but the next second he was running down the hallway, out the door and seeking refuge in the lift. He leaned against the cold steel wall panting as he held on to the side of his torso, sure that a rib or two was broken from those vicious kicks. He was not aware that someone else was in the lift with him until he felt gentle hands shaking him and a warm soothing voice asking if he was fine.

He could not look up because he was now thoroughly humiliated. Not only was he half-naked and smelling of sex, he was battered and bruise. He knew only too well what was going on in the stranger's mind. So, he could not help but be surprised and touched when a worn and soft jacket was draped over him.

"Will you be ok?" the blue eye blond asked him again.

If he knew better, he would never have looked at the blue eye blond straight in his eyes but look he did. In that instant, he knew he his heart would end up in another tangle. He could not bring himself to speak but nodded his head weakly.

"I think you need to go to the hospital…what's your name?" the blue eye blond enquired.

"Sasuke…" he answered softly, the pain was starting to fade away and numbness was replacing it.

"I'm Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he watched Sasuke's complexion turn another shade paler. He did not have to ask to know what happened. He had seen him and his lover fight before. Sometimes the screaming matches they had made him want to smash his head against the wall and it more than pissed him off when that asshole laid his hands on the raven hair man. The worst thing was that he knew the raven hair man never fought back. Sasuke's violent cough drew him from his short reverie.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me taking matters into my own hands" Naruto said as he bent down and slid his arms underneath Sasuke's back and knees. Just as he was preparing to lift him up, he was unceremoniously shoved away.

"Leave me alone…" Sasuke said weakly and glared at the blue eye blond. He did not need pity, especially when he is in such a state.

"I would if you don't look like you're about to kneel over any minute!" Naruto answered, irritated by the raven hair man's refusal of his good intentions. He took a deep breathe before he tried again, bracing himself this time when those deceivingly strong arms tried to push at him again. He ignored the man flailing in his hold and stepped out of the lift once it opened only to be greeted by who he recognizes as Sasuke's lover and a woman beside him.

"Put him down this instant!" the imposing man with long black hair and equally long face ordered as he stepped infront of Naruto, blocking his path.

"What? You still wanna have a go at him?" Naruto answered voice cold as a glacier. The man stubbornly stood infront of him, not budging an inch, matching with equally fiery coldness, the woman with dark brown curls and a pretty face that obviously had one too many plastic surgeries only looked at him with an upturned nose.

"Fuck off…Orochimaru…" Sasuke whispered feebly. In pain and almost passing out, he just could not find it in himself to tolerate Orochimaru and his insults now. Further more, he felt really conscious around the blue eye blond and he did not think his pride would survive another blow.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and glanced back and forth between his lover and Naruto.

"If I had known you were such a slut…"

Orochimaru did not get to finish his sentence as a heavy fist landed squarely on his nose and cut him off. The pain hit him like a thunderbolt in the spine and he clutched at his nose screaming out obscenities at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, who was always fixing broken whatever in other people's body was never more satisfied to hear a bone break. He watched barely suppressing a smirk as the woman went into hysterics and Orochimaru still bowing over in pain. He definitely picked the wrong person to mess with. Naruto has been the reigning champion boxer during his college years; his punches were no child's play. He watched with inner glee as blood started dripping down onto that pristine white shirt the man was wearing.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch! How dare you hit me? Do you know who am I?" Orochimaru swung an arm as he rushed forward at Naruto in rage.

"You think I give a fuck who you are?" Naruto calmly stepped to the side and continued "if you are truly someone important…you really should leave me alone right now. You wouldn't want your dirty laundry hung out in public would you?"

"You…!"

"Forget it, baby! Let them be…you were planning to dump him anyway!" The woman said and Naruto heard Sasuke took a sharp breathe and felt fingers clamped down hard on his bicep. He flinched ever so slightly at the sudden pinch of pain and knows there will marks left from those nails digging into his flesh.

Sasuke could not believe what he heard…after so much he had endured. This was what he got in return. He had welcomed the lies pouring out from those cold lips because they were the reason why he was still here; they kept him sane and safe. But now it was clear that he can no longer lull himself into a false sense of security because the truth had been so brutally thrown at him. He shut down his mind temporarily, withdrawing into himself swiftly before the full impact of what those words meant could hit him.

"I don't want to be broken…" he said before his body gave way to the pain and he crumbled in Naruto's arms.

Naruto gave a weary sigh as he heaved the limp body in his arms higher along his torso and leaned back slightly to support the dead weight of Sasuke. Although he felt bad about the onslaught of heartbreak that the raven hair man will be suffering later, he could not say that he felt sad about that asshole's decision to break it with him. It was good riddance.

He turned a corner exiting the lobby into the car park and headed straight for his dusty orange Aston Martin Vantage. Once he got Sasuke settled comfortably in the passenger seat, he called the hospital to prepare for his arrival.

--

It was almost midnight when Sasuke woke up feeling groggy and disoriented, the smell of disinfectant and medicine hinted to his senses that he was in hospital. He tried to sit up but the pain prevented him from doing so he let himself slowly lean back onto the bed. His discomfort increased when an overtly cheerful and high pitched voice greeted him.

"Hi! How're you feeling? I'm glad Dr. Uzumaki got you here in time. You had a few ri…"

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke queried weakly interrupting the nurse in mid speech, his eyes focused on the shock of pink hair of the nurse. He wondered idly on what kind of hospital this was if they allowed their nurses to look like that.

"Oh…he'll be coming by later, you have been out for almost 5 hours. He was worried that you're suffering from a concussion. But apparently, the x-ray showed that you're fine. You have 2 broken ribs though and may have to be here for some time." The pink hair nurse answered, completely missing the point that Sasuke was trying to clarify on the identity of the doctor who brought him here.

"I can't…I have my work and deadlines to meet…" Sasuke said, panicking internally when he realized that he won't be home to welcome Orochimaru if he came to visit. It was only after a moment that he remembered what that woman said before he passed out and figured that Orochimaru most likely would not be dropping anytime at all from now onwards. That realization made him faint with nausea and he closed his eyes again to block off the despondent-ness.

"Who said you can't?"

Both of them turned towards the owner of the voice and saw Naruto leaning against the door frame looking tired and worn out, his white jacket and blue uniform bearing fresh traces of blood.

"Sorry, I couldn't come by earlier. There were a lot of emergencies today." Naruto said as he smiled sheepishly at the other two in the room.

"Everything's fine Naruto, I'm off my shift so see you tomorrow" she turned to leave the room but stopped beside Naruto as she turned back with a glorious smile for Sasuke "by the way…my name's Sakura." She added and threw a wink at Naruto before disappearing around the corner.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed as he followed Sakura's retreating back in a threatening manner before returning to him.

"As I said…who said you can't?" he repeated shrugging his shoulders to get rid of the tension still lingering. He had just watched another patient died, this time it was a girl barely twelve years of age. He did not savor the task of having to inform her parents that she was knocked down by another kid who had recently obtained his driving license. He wondered every time when he sees a child die, on how it would be if it was him who did not survive that tragic night. His parents might be fine and gotten over grieving for their lost son, they might have given birth to another child and he will not have to suffer the loneliness that followed the years after. But that was a long time ago and those memories should not have made any differences to his life now.

"You don't understand…" Sasuke said

"What don't I understand? Are you looking forward to a rerun of what happened?" Naruto bit out, a bit too harshly he realized, after the words had slipped out.

"Dobe…it's not the first time it happened." Sasuke said and despite himself, smirked when he noticed blondie's eyebrow twitched upon hearing that word.

"Dobe? You ungrateful bastard! I saved your life!" Naruto flared up, not appreciating being called an idiot by someone who was probably one himself.

"I don't need saving in the first place." Sasuke whispered.

"Look…pft…forget it. It's a waste of time to argue with you. Do you have any family members whom I should inform?" Naruto asked.

"Call Itachi…he's my brother. He might still be at work." Sasuke muttered irritably as he scrawled the mobile number on a piece of paper laying randomly on the table beside the bed.

Naruto glanced at the note in his hand and tried not to show that he was impressed to see the name of the company.

"I'll give him a call than. I'll be back after my shift has ended."

"Hey, dobe?"

"Stop calling me that! I have a name and it's DR. UZUMAKI!" Naruto blustered before calming down just as quickly "and what is it?"

"How long do I have to be hospitalized?" Sasuke queried as Naruto stepped out of the room, his door still on the door handle.

"If you recover well enough…around 2 weeks." Naruto replied before closing the door.

Sasuke sat in the dark and wondered if there would time enough to get over the heartache he felt inside. Although Orochimaru had threaten to leave him many times before…it was the first time he bought his wife and that air of finality when she spoke those words suffocated him. The strange thing was…he could not bring himself to feel an ounce of relief now that the relationship has come to an end.

He remembered with a certain amount of grieve how they used to be in the early days of their relationship, they were young, spirited and very much in love. Somehow along the way, Orochimaru changed. The responsibility that laid on him as the heir to his father's empire changed him; he became more and more aloof letting his ambitions take over. Slowly, Sasuke ceased to be his lover and became his burden instead. The fact that he was now nothing more than a booty call, a venting tool for his sexual frustrations cuts into him like a knife, how had their relationship deteriorate to this extent?

But Sasuke never gave up hope. He was adamant in his belief that one day Orochimaru would wake up and see their love again. Days became months and months became years, Sasuke's hope waned but still he hung on because he could no longer find a reason to live without Orochimaru's presence in his life. Now Sasuke no longer knows what and why is he still chasing a after a broken dream.

The sense of loss that was looming over him was overwhelming and from the corner of his lips, he tasted the familiar saltiness of his tears. It surprises him that he still had tears left to cry. He was getting really tired of his love life; it was like he was playing a broken record…no matter how bad it sounds it will always be kept on replay. The melody ingrained into his mind so firmly, he could hum the tune even tens years down the road.

He looked around in the darkness at the empty room, the quietness further isolating him and drawing him into his self imposed solitude. He had never felt lonelier than he did now.

--

Naruto dialed the number and fidgeted with his stethoscope hanging by his neck, wondering what kind of a workaholic Sasuke's brother is to be still stuck in the office at this hour. The phone rang for an eternity and Naruto almost hung up before someone picked up the call and a cold voice spoke out.

"Itachi here. What is it?" the voice dripping with impatience asked curtly.

"Hi, this is Dr. Uzumaki here. Your brother has been hospitalized…" he did not get to finish his sentence as he heard the loud crash that sound like a chair hitting the floor and muffled protest in the background. He heard Itachi apologized to someone softly, silence and then followed by harsh panting. He blushed slightly as he realized what Sasuke's brother was doing on the other line and was about to hang up again when Itachi spoke up.

"Which hospital is it?" the voice on the other end of the line asks again.

"Kyoritsu Tokyo Byoin."

The phone line went dead with a click. Naruto glared at the phone and agreed to himself that both brothers need to be schooled in aspect to their manners.

"Couple of rude asses…" he muttered under his breathe as he shed off his white jacket and headed to Sasuke's room.

He was expecting to find his patient asleep not curl up in bed wrecked with violent sobs when he saw Sasuke in the room. He did not need anyone to tell him that he was in such a state because most likely, he was brooding about his lover again. He stepped forward quietly and cleared his throat softly. Sasuke stiffen a little before raising a hand to wipe the tears from his face. Naruto stood behind him quietly, not knowing what to say and feeling awkward for interrupting on such a private moment.

"I must be so pathetic isn't it?" Sasuke's raspy voice rang out loud in the silence of the room.

"How long have you been with him?" Naruto asked evading the question as he did not think he has the right to judge Sasuke's predicament.

"I don't remember…it seems like forever." Sasuke said and sniffed his nose. Naruto reached for the box of tissues on the table and held it infront of him. Sasuke took a few and blew into it.

"Sorry…is it a good time to talk about this?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Define when would be 'a good time'?" Sasuke smiled through his tears and tilted his head to look at the man behind him.

"You know…I'm probably not the person to say this to you but…you have got to learn how to be good to yourself." Naruto continued, noting the puffy eyes and red pupils "it's not the first time I've heard you fighting with him and…"

"I know you meant well but I don't think I'm up for advice from anyone right now…thank you though."

"Ma…no worries…" Naruto replied as he stretched his hand out and ruffled Sasuke's unusual hairstyle that never seems to go out of shape. He barely avoided the fist that was targeted for his chin and caught the low growl from Sasuke warning him never to do that again.

They were interrupted from their new found camaraderie when that cold voice spoke out. Naruto recognizes it from the phone call he had made earlier. He wondered if the man had a private jet to bring him all over the island because he was sure U Inc was no where near the hospital.

"What happened this time?" The beautiful man with cold sharp features asked as he glared at Naruto and swished his long dark brown hair behind his shoulder, that was when it struck Naruto that the man's eyes were of a weird shade of red. If Naruto isn't a doctor, he swears those eyes would freak him out like nothing else instead he was awfully curious on what causes it.

"Your brother was hurt when…" Naruto was once again cut off and he watched Itachi round up infront of his brother.

"Did he hit you again? Why won't you let me do something about it?" Itachi look at his brother, his eyes full of concern that belied his cold demeanor. When he saw no answer forthcoming from his brother, he gave a loud sigh and relaxed his posture as he slumped down on the chair beside the bed, "you've got to end this. Now you're in hospital…what about the next time? There's no guarantee what he can do, he's no longer the man you used to know. You do realize that don't you Sasuke?"

"Aniki…please."

"I want you to move back home."

"I can't, I have an exhibition coming up in 2 months time. There's a lot still unfinished."

"There's more than enough room to build a studio at home, stop avoiding father. He's not angry anymore."

"It's not about him…" Sasuke answered and Naruto noticed the visible tightening of his jawline when his father was mentioned.

"Sasuke…I'm moving you back regardless of whether you like it or not. If you can't end it yourself, someone has to do it for you." Itachi said as he stood up and brusquely tugged at his immaculate and expensive looking suit, brushing off imaginary flecks of dust before looking towards Naruto.

"How long will he be here?"

"2 to 3 weeks depending on his recovery rate."

"Good. Take proper care of him. I'll back next week. See you little brother." Itachi said as he left.

"Is he always like that?" Naruto asks as he watched from the window just in time to see Itachi drive away in a sleek black Audi S4.

"Don't mind him…he has this superiority complex but he's a good man. He cares a lot for family."

"I can tell…it's pretty late now. I leave you to your rest. See you tomorrow." Naruto bid his goodnight and dug out the pills from his pockets. He left it on the table with a glass of water and left, hoping the pills will help the troubled man sleep better.

--

Days passed quickly in the hospital, although it was boring the blue eye dobe made life much more interesting than it should be. He never thought he could get along so well with him, normally, cheerful people only managed to give him a headache.

He came by often enough in between his volatile shifts and sometimes after a long operation. He would look worn out and than one could see the cracks forming but he always diverts the attention away from himself and talk to you as if nothing had gone wrong. Sasuke wonders what he might be upset about and why is he always avoiding his problems and than he wonders too on who was the stronger one. The one who choose to bury everything or the one who wears his heart on his sleeve, he could not find an answer to that because Naruto was both at the same time. Open and giving but still there is always that unexplainable weariness surrounding him.

They had their differences and argued often because of them but they always managed to soothe down their ruffled emotions with a good jab at each other's pride. It was strange that he could fall into such a casual routine with someone who was still considered a stranger in his life. Despite the profession Naruto was in he still managed to maintain a sense of innocence and carefree attitude towards life in general, Sasuke found himself holding a grudging respect towards Naruto because of that, it was something that was seemingly impossible to do himself.

Somehow without him realizing it, Naruto's visits became the highlight of his day. Although some little measures of joy were brought into his life, it could not banish the tightness in his chest. Everytime the door to his room opens, he still hope it would be Orochimaru who walks in. Of course, he knows the man does not give a damn as to what happened to him. Their history together has lost its value. Orochimaru had walked out of his life like a coward and gave no justification regarding the way he acted towards a man he once loved. To Sasuke that was what hurt the most…not knowing what he had done to trigger the demise of their relationship.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the tears well up again, remembering his brother's words. He should be glad someone was taking charge of his life and trying to make things right but his heart was still not prepared for the heartbreak.

--

Itachi stepped out of the elevator, striding with an air of confidence and purpose. He took a sidelong glance at Madara and glanced back infront of him again before he got too distracted with the man's insanely good looks. What transcended last evening in bed still gave him a sensual tingling down his spine and he almost groaned aloud just thinking about what happened.

'_Focus Itachi…Get your priorities straight here…it's not the time to think about having wild inhibited sex…ohhh…sex…' _Itachi tore those luscious images of his lover aside and forced himself back to reality and walked on ahead of Madara, not wanting the man to see that glazed look on his face. He thought about his brother immediately, gathering the anger he felt that night when he saw Sasuke in hospital. That bastard will pay for treating his baby brother that way…no one…and he means _**no one**_gets away with messing with an Uchiha.

--

Naruto stretched his arms as he stepped out of the operating room. It had been a good day and there were no major implications from the patients he had operated on so far. It was numbing sometimes seeing so much pain, suffering and death. Unlike many of his colleagues, he never managed to detach himself from his patients' lives. Shino had commented that he was a hazard to himself and one day he was going to break. But they were all humans in the end. They all seek that elusive contact of humanity and Naruto felt no wrong in providing a touch of warmth to people who were in need of it.

He gave a loud yawn and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. There was still one hour to go before the end of his shift and with nothing to do for the moment; he sauntered towards the Uchiha's room.

It wasn't so much of a revelation to know that Sasuke was the youngest son of the Uchiha family, he had guessed as much when he saw Itachi. But what surprised him was that Sasuke was completely different from how an Uchiha would be. He was expecting someone more like Itachi…someone whose mere presence was overwhelming, cold yet scorching at the same time and with unbearable arrogance. But Sasuke was none of those things, granted he was a prideful person with that fair bit of confidence that would make someone look at you a little more differently. Other than that, he was a brooding wreck of an emo…should he add in that he was a kind of masochistic too?

Naruto had never fallen in love before, his little infatuation with Sakura he thinks…does not count for much. But he could tell that it was obvious that the snaky looking guy has obliterated all bits of their past and love for that shrewd bitch. How could Sasuke not see it? Is he not enough of a man to face the truth when it hits him? It was crap-tastic that every single time he walks in through that door he has to deal with Sasuke's crestfallen and forlorn expression. _'Hey! Cap it right there…you care too much…every single time. The guy's fine. He will learn how to hold his own.' _Naruto thought to himself and gave a loud sigh.

He found Sasuke standing by the window ledge in his room gazing out into the sunset, still not ready to acknowledge his presence in the room. He walked forward and quietly took up space beside the raven hair man, unconsciously looking at his profile. He admired that handsome features in the semi darkness quietly, letting those sharp eyes, dark as opal drew him in. Naruto could tell he was being contemplative again, he only hoped it wasn't his ex-lover that was filling his thoughts now.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asks and watched as those sharp dark eyes flickered to glance sideways at his face.

"hum…" came the short reply before the attention once again returned to the scenery behind the hospital. The jagged rock cliff framed by green for as far as the eye can see and the setting sun tainting everything with its golden hue, mesmerizes them. It was a far flung location for a hospital to be located near the outskirts of the city instead of smack right in the middle of it but still barely a day went by without a steady influx of patients. Everyday, hundreds of mini dramas are being played out within the hospital grounds and during his daily strolls, Sasuke tried to connect each of those stories, just so to occupy his mostly one-tracked mind.

"I spoke to your brother this afternoon. He seems to be in a really good mood." Naruto said as he turned casually to lean his shoulder against the window to face Sasuke fully.

"Yeah…of course he is. He just lost millions for Orochimaru." Sasuke answered.

"I assumed your brother broke off whatever contract U Inc has with him than?"

"I can't say that he deserves it…asshole or not…he's a brilliant business man."

"Why is it that you can't seem to say anything bad about him?"

"I just called him an asshole didn't I?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Do you always butt your nose into your patient's affairs like this?"

Naruto took a deep breathe and pause before he answered,

"No. But you have been my neighbour for three years and now you are more than a mere acquaintance, I just thought it might be appropriate to show a decent amount of concern. Nevertheless, if you wish to be left alone…" he said as he headed towards the door. Unexplainable anger rose within him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth that reminded him of bile. Well, if that brooding bastard wants to wallow in his misery, who was he to care?

"Sorry." The voice echoed through the quiet, carrying with it a tinge of remorse.

Naruto halted mid-step and turned his head back slightly, looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Do you really know what you are sorry for?" he asked before stepping out of the room.

Sasuke's gaze remained fixed on the view outside, his heart murmuring its sadness and confusion. The sky, as if reflecting his emotions called upon a light drizzle and prompted tears to his eyes again. What is he sorry for? Is he sorry for allowing his life to become such a mess or is he sorry for feeling sad for a man unworthy of it or was he supposed to be sorry for being such an ass to someone who had only shown him decorum and decency? His thoughts were starting to jumble up and no longer remained coherent. For the first time in 2 weeks, he gave in to his frustrations and cried.

'Be good to yourself.'

A phrase so simple yet seemingly impossible to do.


End file.
